world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
08142014MahtahAcenia
11:25 -- gracefulThaumaturge GT began pestering callopygianCordiality CC at 23:25 -- 11:26 CC: hello.Miss.Leyers 11:26 CC: are.you.well? 11:26 GT: Yes? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:26 GT: Hello! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:27 CC: I.apologize.I.suppose.we.have.not.really.spoken.before 11:27 CC: this.is.Mahtah.Rytoil 11:27 CC: your.server 11:28 GT: Oh! Right. Sorry. Things have been weird here. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:28 CC: I.can.only.assume.so 11:29 CC: how.are.you.fairing? 11:29 GT: A little down. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:30 GT: It's... very depressing here. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:30 GT: Are you well? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:31 CC: yes.I.am.functioning 11:31 CC: how.is.your.land.depressing.if.I.may.ask? 11:31 GT: It is the land of Graves. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:31 GT: And Gospel. But mostly graves. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:31 GT: And dark figures. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:32 GT: And gloom. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:32 CC: ah 11:32 CC: I.apologize 11:32 CC: that.seems.like.a.very.troubling.place.to.be 11:34 GT: Are you keeping your spirits up? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:37 CC: I.am.attempting.to 11:38 GT: Was your entry smooth? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:38 CC: the.entry.itself.was.yes 11:38 GT: What is bothering you? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:38 CC: there.was.an.incident.before.entry.that.has.been 11:38 CC: troubling.to.say.the.least 11:39 GT: Oh? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:39 GT: Oh! No. Sorry, I won't pry. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:39 CC: it.is.fine 11:39 CC: you.should.be.in.the.know.about.it.honestly 11:39 CC: it.involved.Commander.Balish 11:40 GT: ... yes...? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:40 CC: he.went.rogue.before.the.game.began 11:40 CC: there.appeared.to.be.an.uprising.of.sorts.at.the.base.during.our.entry 11:40 CC: I.believe.a.few.players.witnessed.it 11:41 CC: during.which.he.became.hostile 11:41 GT: I figured. He's a Liar and a Fake. Nearly everyone fell for that stupid ruse. That memory loss. Ugh. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:42 CC: yes.it.was.all.quite.troubling 11:43 CC: the.implications.of.his.actions.did.not.bring.solace 11:43 CC: but.I.believe.he.has.been.neutralized 11:43 GT: What do you mean? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:44 CC: when.he.accosted.me.the.elder.Revult.shot.him 11:44 GT: ... you are both well? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:45 CC: I.am.missing.my.tongue.but.otherwise.I.am.fine 11:45 CC: and.Mister.Revult.is.fine.too 11:45 GT: Oh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:45 GT: I'm sorry to hear you've lost your tongue. That... will make things hard. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:45 GT: You are strong! You can adapt! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:45 CC: it.is.nothing.to.worry.about 11:46 CC: but.thank.you.regardless.Miss.Leyers 11:46 GT: ah... What of Commander Balish? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:47 CC: as.I.said.I.believe.him.to.be.neutralized 11:47 CC: he.was.shot.in.the.head.from.behind 11:47 GT: Define.. neutr. Ah. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:47 CC: however.this.game.thrown.my.definition.of.neutralized.into.question 11:48 GT: Oh? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:48 CC: yes.it.appears.that.some.form.of.resurrection.is.possible.with.these.sprite.we.have 11:48 CC: though.I.do.not.believe.it.is.possible.without.a.unprototyped.sprite 11:48 GT: Oh. Right. I heard from Merrow that his... hrm... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:49 CC: did.Mister.Niadis.do.something.similar? 11:49 CC: if.you.cannot.tell.me.I.will.understand 11:49 GT: You should ask him! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:49 GT: Actually.. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:49 GT: Do we know what everyone did? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:51 CC: I.know.that.Miss.Nuntak.and.Miss.Howard.all.prototyped.their.parents.during.their.entry 11:51 GT: Oh wow... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:51 GT: Did that many parents die? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:51 CC: it.would.appear.so.yes 11:52 GT: Wait... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:52 GT: Are all our parents dead? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:52 GT: D: Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:52 CC: do.not.fret.Miss.Leyers 11:52 CC: I.have.good.reason.to.believe.that.most.of.our.parents.are.alright 11:52 GT: Oh... okay... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:53 CC: I.am.sorry.to.worry.you.about.the.subject 11:53 GT: It's okay. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:54 GT: I... I knew about Mari's dad... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:54 CC: it.is.tragic.I.admit 11:54 CC: but.do.not.give.up.hope.Miss.Leyers 11:55 GT: I hope the sprites are... really them. It might be better... Probably. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:55 CC: yes.that.is.a.good.way.of.viewing.the.situation 11:57 CC: if.I.may.ask 11:57 CC: do.you.know.the.status.of.your.client.player? 11:57 GT: ? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:57 GT: Not... really... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:57 GT: I've been reading... to avoid catching the glums from this place. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:58 CC: it.is.understandable 11:58 CC: a.good.agent.must.escape.reality.every.so.often 11:59 CC: Mister.Nia 11:59 CC: I.mean.Merrow 11:59 CC: has.tasked.me.with.checking.up.on.all.of.our.fellow.players 12:00 GT: Oh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:00 GT: Wouldn't it be easier to do a role call somehow? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:01 CC: perhaps 12:01 CC: however.I.am.unsure.of.how.to.do.so 12:01 CC: and.this.seems.to.be.the.more.subtle.route 12:01 CC: I.do.not.wish.to.rile.everyone.up.at.once 12:01 GT: Oh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:02 GT: Okay. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:02 CC: considering.our.groups.somewhat 12:02 CC: problematic.tendancies 12:02 CC: when.speaking.together.in.one.place 12:03 GT: The voices of twenty in one spot. Too loud! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:04 CC: yes.it.would.get.a.bit.hectic 12:04 GT: Let me know if there's anything I can help with! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:04 CC: of.course.Miss.Leyers 12:04 GT: Ah... can you... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:04 GT: Just call me Acenia please? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:04 CC: and.do.not.hesitate.to.contact.me.if.there.is.anything.I.can.assist.with 12:04 CC: and.of.course.Acenia 12:05 CC: I.apologize.if.my.formality.caused.any.discomfort 12:06 GT: No It's okay. I just... used to want a different name for a long time! It's still weird to see. Hihihiihi~ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:07 CC: understood 12:07 CC: if.I.may.ask.one.thing.of.you.though? 12:07 GT: Yes? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:07 CC: stay.safe.for.me.please 12:07 GT: I will do my best! You also stay safe! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:07 GT: Everyone should be safe! We're in this together! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:08 CC: of.course.Acenia.(:) 12:08 CC: I.will.resume.my.assignment.now 12:08 GT: Enjoy the rest of your day! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:08 -- callopygianCordiality CC ceased pestering gracefulThaumaturge GT at 00:08 --